disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
OZ
OZ is an American animated musical theatrical feature film. Based on the works of L. Frank Baum, mainly the 1900 fairy tale novel, The Wonderful Wizard of Oz, although the film gives the plot some twists. Even though the majority of the film based on the original novel, this film takes some liberties from other adaptions, mostly from The Wizard of Oz. Plot It follows the adventures of Dorothy, an orphan girl living out in the gray prairies of Kansas with her Aunt Em, her Uncle Henry and her dog Toto. One day, After Em and Uncle Henry leave Dorothy and Toto alone in order to travel into town. A tornado appears, uproots the farmhouse, with Dorothy and Toto inside, and transports it to the Land of Oz. In Oz Dorothy meets the Good Witch of the North, who tells her that she just killed the Wicked Witch of the East, as her house landed directly on top of her, and by doing so she freed the Munchkins from slavery. She also tells her that the only person able to send her back home is the Wizard of Oz. Dorothy is given the Silver Shoes of the Wicked Witch of the East and sent off along the Yellow Brick Road towards the Emerald City to see the Wonderful Wizard of Oz in hope of getting back to Kansas. On her way to the Wizard, Dorothy meets the Scarecrow, made entirely of straw and lacking a brain, the Tin Woodman, made entirely from metal and lacking a heart, and the Cowardly Lion who wishes to become brave. Along their journey, the group comes to a large ditch in the road, and the Lion provides transportation by jumping across while the others sit on his back. The group then enters a dark forest and become trapped at the edge of a steep canyon, while being chased by the Kalidahs (animals with the bodies of bears and the heads of tigers). The Lion and the Scarecrow distract them as the Tin Man cuts down a tree which enables the group to cross the opening of the canyon. After escaping the Kalidahs, the Scarecrow gets caught in the middle of a river on a pole which cuts them off from the Yellow Brick Road, but luckily Mrs. Crane (an actual crane) saves him. A deadly field of poppies puts Dorothy, Toto and the Lion to sleep, but they manage to escape with the help of the Mouse Queen, and her subjects, whom the Tin Man rescued from a wildcat. They arrive at the Emerald City the next day, and thanks to the Good Witch of the North's kiss (on Dorothy's forehead) they are let in. Once they are in the Emerald City, they request to see the Wizard of Oz. The Wizard grants an individual audience to each of them in a dark reception hall and changes his appearance with each one of them—he meets Dorothy, as a Giant Head; the Scarecrow, as a ball of fire; the Tin Man, as a lovely angel-like lady; and the Lion, as a terrible beast. He tells them that he will help them only if they kill the Wicked Witch of the West. The friends then set off on a quest for the castle of the Wicked Witch of the West. Meanwhile, the Wicked Witch of the West is busy forcing the Winkies (her slaves) to build her a new fortress which she will use to conquer the Land of Oz. As she senses the friends coming, and confirms it by seeing them in her magic mirror, she sends out wolves, crows and an army of her Winkie Soldiers—which Dorothy and her friends easily beat. The friends meet an old Winkie, the former Mayor, who fills them in on the Wicked Witch of the West. The Witch uses her Golden Cap to command the Winged Monkeys, ordering them to bring her the Lion and kill the rest. As the group near the witch's castle, the Winged Monkeys attack who manage to destroy the Scarecrow (by emptying his body) and the Tin Man (by dropping him from a great height). They are, however, unable to harm Dorothy due to the Good Witch's kiss and are forced to take her along with the captured Lion. The Wicked Witch of the West keeps the Lion locked in a cell intending to use him to pull her carriage. She decides to spare Dorothy and keep her as her personal cook upon seeing she has the magic shoes and tries various tricks to get them off her feet, to no avail. Dorothy eventually tips a large water jar upon the Witch, and all her evil work dies with her as she melts away. The grateful Winkies then help Dorothy find her friends and restore them. Soon the friends are together again, and Dorothy discovers the Wicked Witch's Golden Cap. Her friends make her promise that she will not use the cap to summon the Winged Monkeys, as the idea terrifies them. Before the group leaves Winkie-Land, the Winkies declare the Tin Man as their king. As they make their way back to the Emerald City they become lost in an enormous forest and struggle against a monstrous spider. The animals of the forest are thankful that the Lion defeated the Monster Spider and make him king to show their gratitude. Dorothy uses the Golden Cap to call the Winged Monkeys who then take her and her friends back to the Emerald City. They return to the Emerald City to find the Wizard not only invisible but still unwilling to grant their wishes, asking them to return later. However Dorothy and her friends refuse to be turned away again and start to argue with the Wizard as Toto reveals the Wizard is actually a normal man. The Wizard reveals he is actually a traveling magician from Nebraska who was accidentally swept away to Oz in his hot air balloon, and decided to pretend to be a Wizard as it was only the fear of a powerful magician that stopped the two Wicked Witches from taking over the whole land. He soon realizes that Scarecrow, Tin Man and Lion already possess what they desire and gives them items that they believe grant their wishes (Scarecrow's head is filled with sawdust and nails, Tin Man is given a wooden heart and Lion is given colored water that he is told represents courage) but cannot think of how to get Dorothy home. Scarecrow hits upon the idea to use the Wizard's hot air balloon to get Dorothy back to Kansas, and the Wizard agrees saying he will go back with her having tired of life in Oz. Before he leaves, he makes Scarecrow the King of Oz however Toto escapes from Dorothy's arms to chase a cat and they miss the balloon's launching. Dorothy is devastated, but remembers she has the Golden Cap and can summon the Winged Monkeys and order them to take her home. Summoning them, Dorothy is told they cannot cross the boundaries of Oz and has wasted her last wish but it is suggested she visits Glinda, the Good Witch of the South. She decides to head there straight away, and despite already having had their wishes granted and kingdoms waiting for them to rule the Scarecrow, Tin Man and Lion decide to travel with her still and ensure that she gets home. On their way to see Glinda they encounter a fighting tree, and a country full of miniature living people and animals made entirely of china. They are then nearly crushed by a pack of Hammer-Heads, but are rescued by a group of gnomes who help them escape through a series of caves. They, at last, reach the palace of Glinda who agrees to see them. Glinda, who is kind and caring, listens to Dorothy's stories of her adventures and tells her that she will be able to return home. Before she does so, she requests that the Golden Cap be turned over to her. Useless to her now, Dorothy happily agrees and Glinda tells her that she intends to use it to return Scarecrow, Tin Man and Lion to their respective kingdoms so they don't have to face the dangers they encountered travelling to her again. She then tells Dorothy that she has had the power to return home since her first day in Oz through the magic shoes, and by clicking the heels together three times they will do whatever she commands. Despite this new knowledge, Dorothy and her friends agree it was a good thing she didn't know as they would never have met each other. After bidding a tearful farewell to her Tin Man, Lion and Scarecrow (who tells Dorothy that he feels they will meet again), Dorothy tells the shoes to return her home and they do just that, lifting her into the sky. Landing in Kansas, she wakes up to see her farmhouse in the distance. Cast * Hailee Steinfeld as Dorothy Gale * Frank Welker as Toto * Maurice LaMarche as The Wizard of Oz * Michelle Pfeiffer as Aunt Em * Jeff Bridges as Uncle Henry * Mark Ruffalo as The The scarecrow * Charles Kimbrough as The Tin Woodsman * Jim Cummings as The Cowardly Lion * Jennifer Hale as The queen of the field mice * Simon Pegg as the guardian of the gate * Doug Jones as The Soldier with the Green Whiskers * Kath Soucie as The Good Witch of the North * Anjelica Huston as The Wicked Witch of the West * Amy Adams as Glinda, The Good Witch of the South, Narrator Production Disney's history with Oz After the success of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs in 1937, Walt Disney planned to produce an animated film based on the first of L. Frank Baum's Oz books. Roy O. Disney, chairman of the Walt Disney Productions, was informed by Baum's estate that they had sold the film rights to the first book to Samuel Goldwyn, who re-sold it to Louis B. Mayer in 1938. The film was ironically approved due to the success of Snow White. The project was developed by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer (MGM) into the well-known musical adaptation and released the following year. In 1954, when the film rights to Baum's remaining thirteen Oz books were made available, Walt Disney Productions acquired them for use in Walt Disney's television series Disneyland which led to the live-action film Rainbow Road to Oz, which was abandoned and never completed. Disney's history with the Oz series continued with the 1985 film Return to Oz, which performed poorly, both critically and commercially, but has developed a cult following since its release. After Return to Oz, Disney lost the film rights to the Oz books and they were subsequently reverted to the public domain. In 2013, Oz the great and Powerful was realeased as yet another attempt to recapture the spirit of Oz. while successful, both critically and financially, it wasn't a true success for the company. then in 2019 after the success of frozen 2, Jennifer Lee was by the L. Frank Baum estate to adapt some of the Oz books for an animated film. She accepted seeing the opportunity to reinterpret the story for a new generation. Reception The film was released on May 17, 2025 to celebrate the 125th anniversary of the original book's publication. The film was a massive success raking in around 735 million dollars at the box office. Critics, while skeptical at first due to it comparing to the original classic, gave it praise. one critic claimed it was not only as good as the 1939 film but was also a film both L. Frank Baum and Walt Disney would have loved. Music The film is scored by Robert Lopez and Kristen Anderson-Lopez. they wrote a total of Seven songs for the film with the exception of Over the Rainbow, which was used in the film, which like with return to Oz demanded a fee from time warner in order to use. *'It's Not Fair' *'Away from Home' *'Brains (I need 'em)' *'Hearts (I need 'em)' *'Courage (I Need 'em)' *'The City of Emeralds' *'Ain't no Wizard can save you' *'Home' *'Somewhere Over the Rainbow' trivia *OZ is the third of the disney fairy tale films to be primarily based on a classic fantasy novel, the first two being Alice in wonderland and Peter pan. *The film is notable for being Disney's first hybrid of CGI and traditional animation as seen in Paperman. *there is a theory about OZ that says that Dorothy is a descendent of Belle from Beauty and the Beast, which was confirmed by Rich Moore during an interview. * Category:Movies Category:Original Movies Category:Wizard of oz Category:Oz Category:Films Category:Animated films Category:Musical films Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Walt Disney Pictures films